Plastic soldiers, real war
by Supersauerkraut
Summary: In a world kept alive by imagination, warriors of tin and plastic battle for control of creativity.


Plastic soldiers, real war

Chapter 1: preparation.

Disclaimer: This is in no way trying to infringe on any copyright. All material belongs to their original creators. This is also my first fic, so please don't hate on it too much. All constructive criticism is appreciated.

Harold took another sip from his red cup, looking at the half-finished store the master was building. It was a toy shop with blue walls and a red roof which was far from done, red pieces lying all around it. He was about to get up and order a croissant when he heard and felt large footsteps shaking the ground. He quickly put the cup back into the stud it had previously been connected to in the nick of time as the master arrived.

"John! You sure you've packed everything we need? It's going to be a long vacation!"

Harold recognized the voice as belonging to the female grandmaster, which he was very fond of. She didn't stuff everything into the box, like the male grandmaster and the small one did, keeping as much as she could intact to be placed back into the world after the great whirring.

"Yes mom, I'm getting my bag right now!"

"Did you remember to pack your toothbrush?"

"Uh… no?"

"Then go get it, we're leaving now!"

The master smiled sheepishly, grabbing the green bag lying in his bed and hastily exiting the room. Harold was stunned. The master… was leaving? He'd lived for two years now, but the master had only left him on this "vacation" once before. Was this a regular occurrence? And if so, why was there such a long time between them? These where questions Harold could never hope to answer, as the master worked in mysterious ways.

"Now, is everyone ready?"

The family seemed to have gathered at a door and was conversing with each other and they continued to do so as someone opened the door. When everyone had gone through the door it suddenly closed, followed by a strange clicking noise.

Then there was only silence.

The room stayed quite a while, until someone coughed and everyone suddenly got very busy. Cars started driving, toys started walking, talking and climb down shelves and out of boxes. Soon, the large room was filled with activity and planes and cars full of toys from the playroom across the corridor began arriving, landing at the LEGO airport in the middle room.

There were some toys notably missing: army men. They remained in their base set up inside the large playroom. However, one green plastic truck was driving toward the base, stopping at the front gate. The guards saluted it, and the truck proceeded in unobstructed. It parked, and out of it stepped three dark green army men: one wearing a simple uniform decorated with medals, epaulettes and a cap with a star in the middle, flanked by two guards. He proceeded to enter a nearby building made of wooden blocks, where other army men awaited him.

"Ah, General Edwards, we are pleased to see you." One of the officers had stood up, gesturing towards an empty chair.

"Please sit down; we were just finishing the details of the operation."

"Excellent. Does anyone here need a run-through?"

"Actually, yes. Lieutenant Rodriguez who will be charged with the central artillery has only been here for about week, which makes he arrived during the final phase of the planning." The same officer gestured at a man sitting to the left at the end of the table.

"Alright, here's the plan in broad strokes: as you may or may not know, we are kept alive by imagination, which we get by continuously being played with. Without it, we would just become dull lumps of plastic lying around. But without humans available, there is yet one thing we can harness: creative potential, which the damn Bricksters possessing the richest sources of it, what with their boxes full of building blocks. As we have almost none of these, we are planning a broad offensive into the bedroom to capture these sources and keeping us alive indefinitely. You got all that?"

"Uuuh…" The lieutenant was a bit startled by all this new information at the same time.

"Alright, I'll take that as a yes. now, let's begin, shall we?"


End file.
